CORE SUMMARY The Data Management Core (DMC) will provide centralized data management and analysis services as well as power calculations for all of the projects and cores in this proposal. This central assessment will facilitate the comparison of results between projects, notably for RNA-Seq data, to compare and contrast allergen-specific T cell phenotypes associated with different specificities and different clinical presentations. Further, the DMC will be responsible for ensuring the timely submission of data and data analyses obtained under this award to the Immune Epitope Database (IEDB) and the Immunology Database and Analysis Portal (ImmPort). For centralized data management, we will utilize IMMUNOCAT, our in-house data management system. This system is comprised of multiple interconnected databases, notably DoRAS for tracking donors and samples along with clinical information. Here, we will extend DoRAS to ensure that all clinical information relevant to the present proposal is captured. The database will be accessible through the internet and provide a consistent basis to select samples and interpret results. All information in DoRAS will be coded, so that research projects will not have access to sensitive information, allowing data to be freely shared. In terms of data analysis services, we will provide a set of automated analysis pipelines that take the data generated by the research projects and provide uniform and standardized analyses that will facilitate inter-project comparisons and reproducibility. Pipelines for RNA-Seq data have already been fully implemented including user friendly web reports for the generated results. To facilitate efficient data sharing with the IEDB, ImmPort and other databases to make our datasets broadly available, we will take advantage of the fact that data generated in this proposal will be captured in the IMMUNOCAT information management system. We will build dedicated export modules that extract the relevant information for submission and translate it into the desired format. We have extensive experience designing similar data management and export functionality from previous grants.